


Pros And Cons

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia, Allison, and Kira get together one night to have girl time away from their wolfy boyfriends and discuss dating a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros And Cons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time filling a prompt so uh dont be too harsh I guess :/  
>  **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Lydia and Allison get together for a girls night and discuss the pro's and cons of dating werewolves.
> 
> It would be totally okay if you wanted to add Kira to the group as well.

“Come in!” Lydia shouted.

Kira pushed up the door to the apartment cautiously. “Lydia? Allison? You here?”

“In here Kira!”

Kira smiled and followed Lydia’s voice to the living room where the two girls were sitting on the couch together. They both smiled at her when she walked in.

“Good.” Lydia said. “Now you can help us settle this.”

“Settle what?” Kira asked, sitting between them.

“We are discussing the pros and cons of our wolfish boys.” Allison answered.

“Ah.” Kira said. “What do you have so far as pros?”

“Strength.” Lydia and Allison said together.

“If you haven’t been fucked against wall being held off the ground you have to ask for it.” Lydia said.

“Yea.” Allison agreed. “It’s pretty damn nice.”

Kira blushed and mumbled something.

“What sweetie?” Allison asked. “We’re not wolves we can’t here that.”

“I prefer being pinned to the bed.” Kira said again, a bit louder.

Lydia and Allison both grinned.

“Yea that’s nice to.” Lydia agreed, Allison just nodded.

“What else?” Kira asked.

“Eyes.” Allison answered. “I love those things.”

Kira nodded. “The red looks great on Scott.”

“I love Jackson’s blue ones, even knowing what they mean.” Lydia said.

“Isaac’s gold just show off his adorable sexiness.” Allison declared.

“Wait is it weird for me to talk about your ex?” Kira asked, looking at Allison.

She shook her head. “Nah. I’m over Scott. I don’t care.”

“Okay good.” Kira said, smiling.

Lydia laughed. “Personally I have a thing for the tongue.”

Allison and Kira both made sounds of agreement.

“Yea the tongue’s nice.” Kira said. “I could do without the sideburns though.”

Allison laughed and nodded. “Yea those things are weird down there.”

“I about jumped out of my skin the first time Jackson shifted during sex.” Lydia admitted. “I wasn’t expecting it at all and then there was just hair everywhere downstairs.”

The other two laughed.

“Scott would always pull away or turn me around before he shifted.” Allison said. “Obviously that was before I knew about wolves and things. And even afterwards he always kept it in check in bed.”

“Not anymore.” Kira said, laughing. “He loves bringing out the eyes and the claws in bed. It’s kind of adorable.”

“Yet utterly sexy?” Lydia asked.

“Hell yea.” Kira answered, grinning.

“Isaac’s always nervous to bring out his wolf.” Allison said. “Even now he always asks. He’ll flash his eyes because he _knows_ I like that but he asks about the claws or the tongue.”

“That’s adorable.” Lydia declared. “I’m so glad you got the sensitive one. I could never handle that. I like it rough sometimes.”

“And Jackson delivers?” Kira teased.

“Mhmmm.” Lydia answered. “In the most delightful ways.”

The girls laughed.

“Alright what else have you decided on?”

“Raw meat fetish is a con.” Allison declared. “It’s gross and sort of disgusting.”

Kira made a face. “I make Scott take it outside. I hate all that blood in the house.”

“I won’t let Jackson eat it inside either.” Lydia said. “I make him take the package outside and he has to clean up and get rid of the smell before he’s allowed to come back.”

“I can’t deny Isaac anything.” Allison admitted. “But I make him clean it up.”

“You two are so into each other it’s hilarious.” Lydia said.

Allison blushed. “Really?”

“I have to agree with Lydia on this.” Kira shrugged. “It’s pretty funny how whipped you _both_ are.”

Allison blushed brighter. “Come on Kira. Pick something.”

“The knot.” Kira declared. “It’s nice sometimes and fucking annoying other times.”

“Knot?” Lydia and Allison asked together, glancing at each other.

Kira blushed, shifting around, a bit uncomfortable. “Yea, Alpha wolf and all.”

“Talk.” Lydia ordered.

“Well it’s like you’d expect.” Kira shrugged. “But it’s fucking awful when we’re just trying to have a quick shag and he loses control of his knot and ties us together for half an hour.”

“He can control it?” Allison asked.

Kira nodded. “Yea he can choose to not have it swell and he tries but, well, he’s not exactly the most um attentive during sex.”

“Yea we know.” Allison said.

“We were the ones who had to listen to Stiles when he walked in on you.” Lydia added.

Kira chuckled. “Sorry about that. Scott didn’t even hear him in the hall let alone in the house.”

“Another con.” Lydia said. “They get distracted by us _very_ easily.”

The other two girls nodded in agreement.

“You seem pretty together on all this.” Kira observed. “What am I settling?”

“Protectiveness.” Allison said. “I say con.”

“I say pro.”

“Why?” Kira asked.

“Because I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Even when I was pregnant I wasn’t in need of his help and yet he was always there and it pissed me off.”

“I say pro because Jackson’s not stupid enough to try to protect me all the time but when he does it’s very sexy. Like when other guys hit on me for example. That always ends in _great_ claiming sex.”

“Yea that’s not half bad.” Kira said. “Scott always likes it when I came back from visting other packs and it’s quite nice.”

“So you’re taking my side then?” Lydia asked.

Kira shrugged. “I see Allison’s point to because Scott does try to smother me sometimes and it’s kind of annoying.”

“So you agree with me?” Allison asked.

“I agree with both of you.” Kira declared. “It’s annoying sometimes and great sometimes but it’s not like any of us would change it because we love them for them.”

The other two girls smiled fondly and nodded, thinking of their wolves.

“So we’re agreed that the pros totally outweigh the cons then?” Kira asked.

“Definitely.” Lydia said.

“I’d certainly say so.” Allison added.

“Good. Now put a sappy movie on because I need to watch something other than action movies and nerd movies.” Kira ordered. “Having Stiles stay with us for the weekend while he figures his shit out was the worst idea I ever had.”

“You’re just too nice.” Lydia said. “He knew you’d say yes and that we’d say hell no.”

“He’s Scott’s best friend and one of the most important people in the pack to him, what else was I supposed to say?”

“Uh…hell no?” Allison suggested.

“Never in a million years?” Lydia added.

Kira sighed. “Both of you stop laughing and put a goddamned movie on.”

Lydia laughed but got up to do so. She stuck the Notebook in and the girls curled up together on the couch for a girls’ day in. Because really, when you’re dating wolves, sometimes you just need some time to yourself.


End file.
